


Damsels in Desperation

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of omorashi oneshots starring the females of Fire Emblem: Awakening! Some pairings in chapters, companion fic to Wetting Warriors.<br/>Though it is marked as complete, it may be updated someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to start a series of Fire Emblem: Awakening omorashi stories, hopefully one for female characters and one for male characters. I will be starting with my favorite female character, Lissa. Since I have shipping biases, ships might show up here, and in this one, it's with Frederick.

Lissa was a princess and she knew she should act more like one. She _knew_ that, and she tried, she really did, but it was so hard to be so grownup and ladylike when she still enjoyed so many things that others deemed childish. She tried taking lessons from Maribelle, and though they would help for a short time, she always ended up failing in some way, whether it was another well-planned prank on Robin, or a petty squabble with Chrom.

On one particular morning, she went to Maribelle during breakfast for a few extra pointers on how to be a lady. They had talked over tea- Lissa's favorite, as always- and though Lissa had found it incredibly helpful, she knew that she would mess it up in some way before the day was over. Still, as she helped pack up camp, she could only hope that she could overcome her childish nature today.

“Alright, everyone,” said Robin, bringing them all together. “We have a really long march ahead of ourselves, and I'd like to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. I'd like it if we could make as few stops as possible, so I had lunches prepared for you that you could eat while walking.”

Lissa giggled to herself; despite the tactician's ability to predict and plan for almost anything, she was still always able to surprise with a good prank. Robin never saw it coming.

She suddenly shook her head, stopping her giggle short. She could not,  _could not_ , keep thinking like that! She had to get her silly pranks out of her system, and begin acting like a true princess. It was hard to live up to the example set before her, and the more she put it off, the harder it became. Chrom was always doing something great and heroic that she couldn't dream of living up to.

As everyone set off, she vowed to herself that this would be the day when she began to prove to everyone, herself included, that she could be the proper princess that everyone expected her to be.

~X~

It wasn't long after they started off that Lissa was suddenly reminded of how much tea she had had with Maribelle. She was reminded because she hadn't thought to try and relieve herself before they had started off, and now realized that she needed to. Quite a bit.

But they had only been walking about thirty minutes, and to ask absolutely everyone to stop after such a short time, and for such an embarrassing reason, was too much for Lissa to bear. It was not, she was sure, what a real lady or a princess would do, and if she was going to be adult about this, she knew she would simply have to hold it until someone else needed to stop, or Robin revealed a break for such things had been planned in all along.

She hoped that if she just kept walking, and didn't dwell about it, it wouldn't be so bad and she would be able to push it out of her mind for a while. If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't notice how her bladder was filling more and more by the second, and how walking jostled it rather uncomfortably.

Try as she might, it was impossible to stop thinking about it altogether, and she hoped that someone would soon speak up, saying that they couldn't possibly wait a second longer. Perhaps someone bold, without a touch of shame, like Vaike or Sully. Maybe Maribelle would be suffering a similar problem and confide in Lissa; if they asked together it wouldn't be quite as embarrassing. Maybe even Robin would need to be excused!

But time drug on, and no one showed any sign of the discomfort that Lissa felt. Vaike and Sully were both wrapped up in their own ordeals, flaunting their strength in different ways. Maribelle didn't so much as grimace as she carried on a conversation with Olivia, and Robin cheerfully lead, discussing strategy with Chrom.

Lissa groaned quietly to herself, at a pitch she was sure no one could hear. Of course, she forgot that Frederick was overly attuned to the actions of her and her brother, and he turned to look at her with concern.

“Milady, is everything alright? Is something bothering you?” he asked.

“No!” she said, blushing a bit. “Nothing at all!”

“Are you absolutely sure?” asked the knight, looking entirely unconvinced.

“Yes, of course,” she said, tittering nervously. “Nothing wrong over here, I'm perfectly fine!”

“Well, if you're sure,” he said, still looking as if he did not believe her. She was surprised that he would let it go just like that, and felt a surge of pride, sure that it was because he was starting to trust her to look after herself.

Her pride, however, was short-lived, as her situation became more and more painful. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold it, and she silently plead that someone would ask to stop soon. It was incredibly difficult to manage, because she couldn't stop to cross her legs, or bend over at all, or put a hand between her legs like she would have done as a child. She had to maintain an appearance of a calm and collected, totally ladylike, proper princess, just like she wanted to be.

She bit down on her lip, hoping that the sharp pain would distract her, but she couldn't be so lucky. She knew that if she didn't speak up, she would probably end up wetting herself in front of everybody, and that would be the absolute worst. Still, somehow, she was too ashamed to ask, and she suffered in silence.

_Thud_ .

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone heavy hitting the ground. By that, she could determine that, for once, it wasn't Sumia, and she looked up to see who it was. She was surprised to see Frederick, of all people, trying to get up and wincing.

“It seems I missed a rock and tripped over it,” he said. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy; Frederick never missed a thing, and he certainly never fell down. Yet there he was, on the ground and in pain.

“Well...are you alright?” asked Robin.

“No, I think I need to be healed, if I am to continue at a good pace today,” he said. He turned to Lissa and continued, “Milady, would you please heal me?”

“U-um, yes,” she said, mentally cursing. Sure, they were stopping, but she would be stuck healing Frederick and wouldn't be able to sneak off for a few moments. She carried her stave, looking somewhat worse for wear, over to him.

Suddenly, though, he got on his feet, wincing again, and she thought the look on his face looked a little forced. “We'll go into the trees a bit, and will return when my ankle is fully healed.”

With that, he grabbed Lissa's hand and lead her into the forest along the side of the path, ignoring Robin's protest of, “But can't you just do it right here?”

When they were a good distance from everyone, Lissa couldn't take much more. If she didn't get over her shyness right then and there, it would all be over. Luckily, it was just Frederick, and though it was still embarrassing, it was nowhere near as bad as asking in front of everyone.

Before she could say anything, however, Frederick said, “Milady, my injuries are faked. I actually noticed that you seemed like you needed a break, but you weren't asking. I can only assume you didn't want to inconvenience anyone. As your knight, it was my duty to help you find an excuse to break away without you being at fault for that inconvenience.”

“I...thank you, Frederick,” she said, and quickly took off to try and find somewhere where he wouldn't be able to hear her. But before she could even get out of his line of sight, and she doubled over by such a strong wave of desperation that she knew she was too late.

“Fr-frederick!” She started to called for him to leave, so she could maybe save her clothes, at the very least, but it was too late. Before she could get another word in, she let out a cry as she felt a hot torrent of piss rush out of her, quickly soaking her underthings. “N-no!”

She sobbed weakly, unable to stop the flow at this point. All she could do was holding up her dress so that it wouldn't get wet and face away from the knight as she thoroughly humiliated herself. It ran down her legs, and she shifted position to avoid getting her shoes wet.

She absolutely could not believe that she was wetting herself and in front of her knight, her caretaker that she had been desperate to prove herself to, the man she secretly admired above all else. Tears poured down her face, almost as fast and hot as the piss puddling on the ground so quickly the dirt couldn't absorb it all at once.

At last, she felt it slow and then stop, and she sobbed, not turning around. “What am I going to do now?” she wondered aloud. “How am I ever going to face anyone ever again? All I wanted was to be a proper princess, but instead I just ended up wetting myself like a little kid!”

“Milady...” Frederick said softly, approaching her.

“Just go away, Frederick! Go back and tell everyone that little baby Lissa had an accident, and then you can all have a good laugh over it!” She sniffed loudly at the end of her sentence and began crying ever louder.

“Milady, I would never...” he said softly, awkwardly patting her on the head. “I know that you only waited this long to keep from inconveniencing everyone, and I know what it's like to put others first to the point it causes you great discomfort. I honestly think all the more of you as a princess for it.”

“You...you do?” she asked, turning and looking up at him. She wiped her eyes as the tears slowed.

“Yes, of course! Though I wouldn't recommend doing it to this extreme ever again. If you ever find yourself in any uncomfortable position, you need only ask me for assistance. I will do whatever I can to help!”

“Th-thank you, Frederick...” She smiled at him, but then her face fell again. “I still don't know how I'm going to face everyone. It'll be pretty obvious what happened when I return in this state.”

“Leave it to me, Milady! I'll return, saying that your stave broke before you could finish healing me, but that you have something in your bag that should finish the job. That way, you'll have the chance to change without anyone noticing,” he said, starting off with his fake limp.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate all of this,” she called after him. She knew that everyone would question why he, the supposed injured one, would be the one to go fetch the bag, but she also knew that he was Frederick and he always went to extremes like that, so no one would question it for long.


	2. Maribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose Maribelle because she is another favorite character of mine, and you know I would love to see her in such a situation. As far as shipping biases go, The Vaike makes an appearance in this one.

Maribelle kept her teatime like Libra kept his religion- that is to say, with the utmost devotion. Not only was it just proper for a lady of her noble standing, she rather enjoyed it and found it to be the best way to relax and keep her stress levels at a minimum during wartime. She always enjoyed having someone, particularly Lissa, to share it with, but even alone, it was wonderful.

She almost felt as if her entire day would be thrown off balance if she didn't take her tea whenever she had the chance- and it most likely would be. Therefore, she would often have to manage it as quickly as possible, and finish at a moment's notice, due to some battle.

That was the case one day; she had a few sips left in her cup when Chrom announced that they would be venturing on a bit to take out a Risen threat nearby. There would be a short march and then they would go to battle. Robin took over, telling them their position and partnering them up.

As Maribelle began to clean up, she didn't even have to listen to who she would be working with today. She had recently taken up learning to fight with an ax, and so she was always by Vaike's side. She hated to admit it and stroke his ego, but he actually was a decent teacher, at least in that particular matter.

Still, she could do without having to listen to him talk the entire way there.

~X~

Another thing Maribelle could do without, she realized, was a growing pressure on her bladder. As she walked, trying to ignore Vaike's ignoring blathering, she could feel her need growing more and more, and wished that she had planned for something like this before leaving camp. This could definitely be a problem, and she hoped that she could at least make it through the battle before having to run off somewhere discreet.

She squirmed a bit as she walked, and her face flushed, embarrassed at her actions. She fervently hoped that no one noticed her behaving in such a manner that was not at all befitting of her noble status. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to distract herself for the remainder of their journey.

The walk took longer than she expected, and by the time they arrived, she wondered if she would really be able to make it through this battle. She knew that she didn't have a choice, as noblewomen did _not_ wet themselves, but a long battle would not bode well for her. She decided that she would have to do her best, and push Vaike to the same, so that it would be over with quicker.

The stench of rotting flesh was one thing that she would never get used to, and it was the telltale sign of Risen in the area. She felt a sense of dread when she saw there were over fifty of them for the army to face off against. As they started off in the position that Robin had instructed for them, she tapped her partner's shoulder and said, “Let us try to take down more than usual today.”

Vaike gave her a toothy grin and said. “Yer awfully eager today, huh? Well, Teach doesn't like to let anyone beat him, so I'll humor you today and help you take down as many of 'em as you want!”

She forced a smile, as if to make herself look even more eager to slaughter the Risen. She drew up her ax as one came near her, swinging at it. Her hit would have been perfect, but a sharp pain in her bladder caused her to miss her mark by a bit, taking off only an arm. Vaike took up the slack, landing a decisive blow to its face, causing it to disintegrate in front of them. He smirked at her and she sneered, though she was secretly impressed by his skills.

Another pang shot through her, and she clenched her legs together reflexively. A she and Vaike advanced, she felt her desperation grow, and she squirmed in place any time he stopped to survey the situation. She would soon be at her limit, but there was no excuse for her to run off in the middle of a battle like this. She had to hold on longer, but it was not looking promising.

After a few more faulty swings that her partner had to make up for, he finally turned to her and said, “What's goin' on, Maribelle? Ya never had this much trouble before. Is something botherin' ya?”

“D-don't be absurd!” she snapped. “I am perfectly fine! Just having an off day, is all.”

“Yeesh, sorry, I asked.”

She rolled her eyes at him, and fell back to let him take the lead. It seemed she was entirely unable to fight in her current state, and she was better off hanging back then trying to go for a kill. She crossed her legs slightly, biting her lip and rocking back and forth a bit in place. She was really getting desperate, but the battle showed no signs of ending soon. If only she could ask him to cover for her while she excused herself, but that was entirely unladylike and would jeopardize him while making her completely vulnerable.

She tightened her crossed legs, now completely blocking out everything about the battle going on around her. No one was paying attention, and Vaike was getting further away from her. Perhaps if she just stood here, everyone would be at such a distance that she could run off somewhere and relieve herself without a single soul noticing. She blushed as she pressed a hand between her legs, praying that she was right about nobody paying attention. She whimpered.

“Er...Maribelle?”

She was snapped out of her thoughts, dismayed to realize that Vaike had returned to her while she hadn't been focused, and could clearly see exactly what she was doing. Her face turned a bright shade of red and she stammered, “I...I...I...”

“I see now why ya've been so out of it,” he said. “If ya needed a piss, you could have just said so.”

“Vaike!” she cried, shocked. “How incredibly vulgar of you!” She tried resuming a normal pose, but immediately had to recross her legs and jam her hand back between her legs. She was going to lose control any second now; there was no point in trying to maintain her dignity.

“Fine, whatever, ya needed to 'relieve yourself' or whatever you nobles say,” he said. “I can handle myself, you go...take care of that.”

She nodded, wanting to thank him but too embarrassed to do so. To be discovered in such a position! Really! She was so mortified that didn't even notice the Risen sneaking up on her until Vaike yelled, “Behind you!” and lunged to counter its attack.

She spun around, gasping as she saw the blow that just barely missed her. If he had not been there to protect her, she would have most certainly been seriously injured by that hit. She was about to say something, anything to him, when her body, pushed to its limits by the added stress, gave out on her.

She heard a loud hiss as she began to wet herself, her lovely pink clothes staining dark as it flowed down her legs and puddled on the ground. The stream seemed to go on for hours as she stood humiliated, but really only lasted a minute. When her bladder was completely empty, her clothes completely soaked, and the ground beneath her turned muddy, she collapsed to her knees, her legs having gone weak.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the seriousness of the situation hit her. She had just _wet herself_ during a battle and now it would be obvious to everyone what had happened. Her reputation as a lady was ruined, and she would surely be mocked by everyone. And to add insult to injury, because she had fallen, her knees would be covered in mud!

As Vaike finished his fight, he turned around, saying, “You okay?” His eyes then widened upon seeing the state she was in. “I...”

“Am I okay?” she asked softly. “No. No, I do not think I am.” She smiled weakly at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. “How on earth could you possibly think that I'm okay?!” she shrieked, dropping her smile.

“H-hey, Maribelle...”

“What? Are you going to laugh at me? Call me a child? I already know that's what everyone is going to think of me after this!” She sobbed so loudly that it was quite some time before he could get a word in edgewise.

When he could finally speak, he said, “Maribelle, I'm not gonna laugh atcha or anything. It's not that big of a deal. Happens to lots of people, doesn't matter how old they are. 'Sides, we we're in the middle of a battle. No one can blame ya for not havin' a chance to take care of that.”

“B-but...” She sniffled. “I'm supposed to be a _lady_. This shouldn't have happened to me, of all people! Everyone is going to laugh at me!”  
“No one's even gonna know,” he said, gesturing around them. The battle had been pressed forward quite a bit, and it seemed the Risen that had just attacked had been a straggler in the back of the pack. “No one saw. There's a creek not too far from here. Go take a little dip and say a Risen pushed ya in!”

“You expect me to swim in a common, dirty creek?!” she asked, looking up at him with scorn in her eyes.

“There's the Maribelle I know,” he said, chuckling. “See? Yer gonna be just fine!”


	3. Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is another one of my favorite girls, and my top choice ship for her is Chrom, so when a friend of mine came to me request an art trade for that couple with the option to include wetting, I knew I could not refuse. So, without further ado, here's our latest installment!

It had been a fairly peaceful day, and Chrom's army had taken a much needed break, resting up for the day. Olivia had been lucky enough to find a secluded place to practice her dancing free of any watchful eyes. She had been hard at work most of the day, perfecting new routines and rehearsing old ones, all in the hope that if she got just a little bit better, she would finally have the confidence she needed to overcome her stage fright and perform for real.

She got so caught up in practicing that she often forgot the world around her, even forgetting to eat or drink sometimes. She had to remind herself to take breaks for these things, especially to drink. Dancing caused her to sweat, which ate up a lot of her bodily fluids, and she had to stay hydrated if she were going to keep at it for a long time. She kept a lot of water with her at all times whenever she practiced, and, as today was particularly warm, she had to stop more frequently to drink it.

After a few hours of practice, she had managed to block out everything going on around her, focused only on her movements. She was so focused on these movements, in fact, that she did not hear anyone approach her. Normally, she would have been more guarded about such things, but she was so sure of the seclusion of her location that she had lost herself in her dancing and would not have noticed a Risen ambush in her state.

So of course she did not notice when Chrom approached, standing silent and awed as he watched her dance. He had never had the honor of seeing her routines off the battlefield and was entranced. He, of course, knew that he shouldn't watch without her knowing, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her graceful movements. She was positively breathtaking.

Opening her eyes for her big finish, she almost screamed upon seeing Chrom, and barely managed to keep her balance. Her face turned a bright red in shame, and she was even more startled to feel a strong pressure on her bladder that she had not noticed before, having been so distracted.

“H-h-how long have you been standing there?” she demanded.

“Not very long,” he said quickly. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you. I was just out walking and heard something and...” He felt himself blush and wondered what it was about her that always got him so tongue-tied. “I'm sorry,” he repeated.

“I...I...I'm sorry you had to watch,” she mumbled, squirming uncomfortably. She would have done so under normal circumstances, but the sharp desperation she felt only made matters worse.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “You dance beautifully!”

“I'm nothing special,” she said quietly, her face going an even brighter red (if that was even possible). She wished that he would go away to end this awkward encounter, and give her a bit of privacy as she felt her bladder protest again at its fullness. Chrom had always unsettled her a bit more than the others, though she tried not to think too long on why that was.

“Olivia!” said Chrom, surprised. “How could you say something like that about yourself? Of course you're special. You can't sell yourself short, you're too talented to do that.”

She squirmed a bit more, gritting her teeth a bit with the effort. She needed relief more than she had expected, and longed for this conversation to be over before she burst from the effort of trying to hold it in. “O-okay,” she said.

He smiled warmly, and she almost melted at the sight. If he kept doing things like that, it would become impossible for her to keep denying the impossible crush she harbored on the prince. It was a ridiculous notion for a commoner like herself, and a foreigner on top of that, to ever have feelings for someone like him, but they were there, whether she would admit to them or not.

But right now, she had more pressing matters to worry about, such as the fact that she had to casually cross her legs to help ease the pressure. She was dangerously close to wetting herself, and she did not know how much longer she would last, but Chrom made no move to leave.

“Well, I...” she started, intending to excuse herself, but she trailed off, looking down. She could not find the words to say that she needed to be alone for a bit without giving away her situation or being rude, or both.

“Yes?” he asked. “You seem a little uncomfortable.” He did not admit how uncomfortable he felt, because he did not want her to think less of him or cause her any further discomfort. He wanted a proper friendship with the girl, though he didn't know why he was so intent on getting close to her in particular.

“N-n-no!” she burst out, afraid that he could see right through her. “I'm fine, nothing to worry about!”

“If you're sure...” he said, wondering if she was being honest. Olivia squirmed under his gaze, and panicked when she felt herself leak a little, though it luckily did not show on her outfit.

“I'm sure,” she said quickly. “I just need to...” She trailed off again, unable to make her predicament clear. However, a sudden, sharp twinge in her bladder caused her to cross her legs tightly and she reflexively pressed a hand to her crotch. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done and she gasped, turning red again as she pulled the hand away.

Chrom's face turned nearly as red as hers at this. “O-O-Olivia, I...I'm sorry, but d-do you...?”

She nodded, not meeting his eye. She was so mortified that she didn't know how she would be able to face him again after this. As if things had not been difficult for her already! And to make matters worse, she felt another bit leak out.

“I'm really sorry, I'll just be on my way,” he said quickly, turning around to walk away quickly.

Olivia tried to wait for him to be out of sight, she really did, but he did not walk quickly enough and her bladder had taken just about all that it could. She grabbed herself and crossed her legs tightly, but she could not manage to stop the sudden gush of liquid that escaped her, instantly darkening soaking her loose pants. To her horror, there was enough to completely soak through and hit the ground, making a loud hissing sound as it did so. She knew, without a doubt, that Chrom could hear.

“D-don't turn around!” she screamed, as she began to cry from the shame. Even without turning around, there was no way that he did not know what she was doing. She sobbed as she saw him stop in his tracks, but not turn around.

“You know, it's okay, Olivia,” he said calmly. “In fact, it's my fault. If I hadn't kept you in conversation so long this wouldn't have happened.”

“B-but if I had just said something sooner...”

“But I understand why you didn't,” he replied. “I know some of you find my status...intimidating. I can understand if you were afraid of being rude to me, but you don't have to worry about that. From hear on out, please think of me as your friend, and not just some prince, okay?”A

This confused Olivia, and she wondered why he was comforting her like this instead of mocking her. She had wet herself like a little girl, and yet he was taking the blame? Truly, Chrom was one of the nicest people she had ever met! She could not continue denying that there were feelings there, and she only hoped that someday she would have the courage to express them without fear.

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you so much for understanding.”

“You're welcome,” he replied. “I'll leave you to some privacy now, okay?” With that, he walked away, wondering why this situation had only served to increase what he knew now was a growing attraction to Olivia.


	4. Cordelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This addition to the series is also a part of my request promotion thingy I did a bit back. The requester ships Robin with Cordelia, so that is prevalent here. As always, I hope I don't disappoint!

Everyone in the camp knew that Cordelia was a hard worker. Everyone knew that she always went above and beyond the call of duty to ensure that the camp was running at top efficiency, and then she would train like crazy to make sure that she herself was running at top efficiency. The only person who even came close to rivaling her in terms of devotion to the efficiency of the army was Robin. The young tactician was almost always planning strategy, observing everyone's training, and looking after their supplies.

So it was not uncommon that they would run into each other frequently throughout the day, and it was not surprising that they had stuck up a bit of a friendship as time had passed. It certainly made the work go by faster for her when he was around and gave her even more of a reason to work hard. She had someone that she felt could hold her accountable, someone she would even dare to say that she liked to impress.

One day, she got up bright and early to perform her tasks planned for the day. She had heard that Robin was going to be doing a complete inventory of their weapons, and she wanted to perform one of her own, just to be on the safe side. This was going to take quite some time, and she had decided to get some training out of the way beforehand, and then, if she had any time left in the day after the work was done, she could do even more training.

After two hours of training, she felt satisfied with her progress, and set off for the storage tents to begin the long process of counting and tallying. She was pleased to see that she had arrived before Robin; wouldn't he be surprised when he saw she had already started what he had planned!

She became so concentrated on her counting that she at first didn't even notice when he arrived, and it didn't help that he dove straight into it without saying a word. Eventually, though, she was snapped out of her own thoughts and saw him standing there. She offered him a friendly smile and a greeting.

He jumped a bit, then laughed. “Sorry, Cordelia, you startled me. I was really focused on counting and...”

She smiled good naturedly and replied, “I can understand that. I didn't even notice you come in until just now.” A small twinge in her lower abdomen told her that that was not the only thing she hadn't noticed. She had had a fair amount of water while training and hadn't put any thought into relieving herself recently.

As they went back to their counting, she fought to ignore the pressure on her bladder, which, now that it had been discovered, was determined to make itself known at every turn. However, she couldn't quit working now, especially not with Robin right there, watching her. Besides, it wasn't really that bad; if she couldn't hold it now, how would she ever be expected to hold it during battle?

Not long later, Lissa burst into the tent, asking Robin if he would come quickly. There had been some issue healing up some people, and she needed him to evaluate the situation and see how it would affect them in battle. As he left, Cordelia wished him luck, then got back to work.

She wanted to reach a decent stopping point before she took a bathroom break, and so she kept working for a bit after she left, even when it the pressure grew enough that she was fidgeting and having to recount as she went along. She would lose focus, then start to make progress, then lose focus again. It was a twisted system that she knew was making it harder on her, but she didn't want to leave in the middle of something and risk confusing herself for good.

Just as she was starting to reach what she thought to be a good break point, Robin reentered the tent, looking satisfied with whatever solution he had come up with for the problem he had had to attend to. She mentally cursed, because of course she couldn't leave now. She didn't want Robin to think that she was slacking off in the middle of a job! She would just have to finish up as normal, and hope that he got called away again soon so that she could go.

She rubbed her thighs together as she paused to count another set of weapons, hoping that this action would not be noticeable. Her bladder was throbbing, aching for relief and having the added pressure of having Robin present did nothing to help ease that situation. He begun to whistle happily to himself, and this only made concentration (on both counting and her predicament) all the harder.

She felt as though she could burst at any moment, and then, to her great relief, Frederick walked in, requesting Robin come approve a new training regiment. As soon as they had disappeared, Cordelia was free to cross her legs and put a hand between them, bouncing up and down in place as she did so. She was so close to being done with this tent that she thought she should at least finish it, and then she could start on the next when she came back.

With that thought in mind, she grit her teeth, crossed her legs a bit tighter, and got back to counting. She could do this, no problem. After all, who would she be if she couldn't handle a little desperation? She wasn't a child, she was a full-fledged pegasus knight, and she would finish her task at hand, just like she had always been trained to do.

The throbbing from her bladder shot her concentration completely to hell, and she had to backtrack and recount even more than she had before. She bounced up and down to try to make it easier on her, and though this helped the situation in her bladder a little, it did not do much and she still could not quite concentrate. She could feel tears in the corners of her eyes as she fought to hold it just a little bit longer, to get just a little bit more done.

The first spurt shocked her so much she squeaked, and she was grateful that no one was around to hear it. Her breathing became quick and heavy with panic, as she began to realize that she was going to wet herself if she did not get out of there straight away. She turned away from the rows of weapons and began the labored hobbling to exit the tent, hand still between her legs, spurting all the while.

She was mere inches away when one spurt did not stop, and turned into not-a-spurt-at-all. Her eyes flew open and she tried to stop the steady flow with her hands, but it was too late for her; she was already wetting herself. And then Robin came back in, grinning and calling out a greeting.

And then he stopped short, mouth agape, staring at Cordelia as her piss ran down her legs, spattering the ground and forming a puddle. She stared back at him in complete and total horror, and when her bladder was finally empty, the silence that followed was deafening.

“A-are you okay?” he asked at last, to break the silence. “I mean...what happened?”

A few stray tears escaped, though she tried to keep from breaking into humiliated sobs at what had just happened. “I...I was trying to get done with the inventory, I didn't realize how badly I had to...I was stupid. I made a mistake and I suffered the consequences. It's okay if you mock me for it, I deserve that much.”

If Robin had been speechless before, he seemed to be even more so now. After a moment, he finally said, “What are you talking about? Cordelia, why would I ever mock you? You're one of the hardest workers I know, and that's the only reason you're even in this situation! I've gotten carried away with work a time or two myself, it's really nothing to be upset over.”

She was surprised by Robin's kind words, then realized that she shouldn't be. Of course he would be kind and understanding. “So you...don't think less of me for this?”

“Nothing could make me think less of you,” he insisted. “But please, don't let yourself get so caught up in your work that you ignore your own needs. Your health and well-being are important to all of us...especially me.”


	5. Severa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the series is my half of an art trade with Justice. He wanted a story about Severa, and here it is! He said he didn't mind who else was present in the story, so I threw in Inigo as the witness. I hope that's not a problem.

Severa struck at the training dummies with her sword vigorously, tearing apart each one she came across with great ease. She was in a bad mood, which wasn't exactly uncommon for her. It hadn't been much, just a petty squabble with her mother that had set her off and left her needing to blow off some steam.

She had been at it for a while now, but still felt like she needed more. At least there was no harm in this, she thought. No one got hurt and she became all the stronger for it. She would be able to defend her comrades, including her insufferable mother, in any situation.

“Someone's hitting it hard today,” she heard a voice say, and groaned as she turned to face the much more insufferable Inigo.

“Obviously,” she said, going back to her training without another word and hoping that he would take the hint and leave, though she knew that was very unlikely.

Unfortunately, things went much the way she had expected them to. He made no move to leave, instead just watching her as she kept at it. His presence made distracted her from her training, bringing her mind back to reality, and that was when she realized another annoyance: she really had to pee.

She had no intention of walking away from her training now, though. Inigo would just follow her and flirt with her, and would not get lost until she told him why she needed to be alone. And there was no way in hell she was doing something like that.

She had kept herself pretty well hydrated while she trained, and now it was taking its toll on her. Still, she had no intention of going anywhere until Inigo had left. She could hold it, no problem, and eventually, he would figure out that she had absolutely no interest in talking to him.

“You know, your cold exterior only makes you that much more desirable,” he said. “I'm positively dying to find out what you hide behind your tough girl act.”

“It's not an act, and if you don't hit the road, the only thing you'll be finding out is what I do to annoying creeps who can't take a hint.”

Inigo merely chuckled at her threats before giving a theatrically dreamy sigh. “See? Just like that! How I dream of the day I get to see you soften up!”

“I'll soften you up,” she muttered.

“Is that a promise?” he asked with a smirk, and she did not dignify that with a response.

He began to hum a little tune as he watched she she had to resist the urge to run him through with her sword then and there. She knew that would not be very good for morale and managed to hold herself back, but the growing pain in her bladder did nothing to ease her frustration.

She squirmed just the slightest bit to relieve some of the pressure without doing anything extreme enough for Inigo to notice. It was really getting bad, but there wasn't much she could do to fix that.

“Do you mind?” she snapped. “Some of us are trying to work here!”

“I didn't know there was a law against admiring beautiful women at work,” he replied, and she wanted to smack the smug grin off his face.

A sudden and sharp pain hit her just as he was about to strike, causing her to miss, and she let out a frustrated growl. It was really, really starting to affect her, and he still refused to go away. She shifted her weight a bit, hoping that he would still not notice her actions.

“So, anyway,” he said, prattling on about something or other that she really didn't care about could not be bothered to listen to. Not to mention, her bladder was demanding more and more of her attention, so even if she had wanted to give some to him- which she didn't- she couldn't.

Her face flushed a bit as she started to squirm a bit more obviously. She couldn't help it at this point, and still he went on and on and _on_ , and wouldn't leave. If he didn't go soon, he might figure it out and-

“Severa? Is something the matter?” he asked.

She immediately went on the defensive. “No! Why the hell would you ask that? Mind your own damn business...”

“Well, I asked you a question and you didn't answer, I looked over and you seemed incredibly uncomfortable,” he said. “I just thought that there might be something bothering you.”

“Give the man a prize! You're right, there is something bothering me and I do look uncomfortable. You're bothering me. You're making me uncomfortable. So leave, already.” Despite the venom of her words, it became increasingly harder for her to sound as menacing as she wanted to.

“Are you sure that's it?” he asked. “Cos, honestly, it seems like you have to-”

“Don't say it! I'm fine.” she snapped quickly, her face turning red as she did. However, she did not confirm or deny his suspicions. Maybe now, he would at last take the hint and go, but still, to her rage and dismay, he lingered with that annoyingly concerned look on his face.

And then, before he could say another word, an urge hit her that was so strong she could not control her reaction. Which meant she dropped her sword, doubled over a bit, and crossed her legs tightly. And he saw every bit of it.

“Just leave!” she roared, humiliated beyond belief that she had been pushed to this point in front of somebody.

Inigo was dumbfounded, and did not know how to respond to the situation that he had unknowingly brought about. “I-I'm sorry, I really didn't know this was the problem, and if there's anything I can do to help you-”

He still trying to make conversation, even now? How she longed to tear him a new one for all he had put her through, but the sad truth was, she could not move an inch. She was locked in place in her desperate attempt not to wet herself, and before she could stop it, she had jammed a hand between her legs.

She wasn't going to make it, and she knew it. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt her bladder begin to give up, her hand growing warmer and wetter as a dark spot spread across her clothes. She let out a choked sob, falling to her knees as she wet herself, landing on the grass with a light thud. She wet herself so quickly that the ground did not absorb it before a small puddle could form.

By the time she had finished, there was not a sound other than her sobs. She was so humiliated that she could not even muster up anger at Inigo for causing this. It was impossible to believe, yet it was completely true and it had happened. She had actually wet herself, and she had wet herself in front of someone else.

“Severa...” said Inigo softly, shocked at what he had witnessed, but more sympathetic than anything else.

“Shut up!” she screamed, not wanting to hear whatever stupid thing he was planning on saying.

“I'm sorry,” he said, and he sounded truly repentant. “I really didn't know, and if you had just said something I would have left. I thought...I mean, I didn't think anything was different than usual.”

“Why don't you leave now, then?” she asked through her tears. “Now that you've seen all this and probably think I'm an idiot!”

“I could never think you were an idiot,” he said. “Why do you think I'm always hanging around? I really do enjoy your company. And all of this is completely my fault, so don't think any less of yourself for it.”

Something about the sincerity of his words struck a chord with her, and she really did feel a little bit better about it. Better enough, at least, that she could say, “Why would I think any less of myself for it?” She stood up. “Like you said, it was completely your fault.”

He gave her a smile, glad to see she was getting back to her old self. “As long as you feel better. You know, I'm here for you no matter what happens.”

She blushed at his words, then glared at him. “Yeah, whatever you say. Don't tell anyone this happened or I'll kill you.”

And as she walked off to get cleaned up, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. She was definitely feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no idea who I'm doing next. If I don't get more trades/commissions for this story, I might go ahead and do Noire since Severa makes a brief appearance in her story as well.


End file.
